


Bonus Blanket

by waywardbrain



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Wynonna Earp reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbrain/pseuds/waywardbrain
Summary: Trini is always cold.





	Bonus Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I joined this fandom two years too late. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Trini knows that her girlfriend, Kimberly Hart, is really hot and she takes full advantage of that. 

With both of them still being teenagers and living at home, it was not really easy to sleep together. Luck was a little bit on their side. Kim's parents were often away from home due to their work commitments. 

By now Kim was used by it, or so she said. Trini knew better. 

But an entire week of sleeping at Kim's place? Who could say no to that? Trini for sure could not. Was her mom okay with it? Absolutely not. What she didn't know, also didn't hurt her, or got Trini into trouble.

Yeah, sex is great but have you ever pressed your ice cold feet against the lower back of your girlfriend? Who also happened to be practically a heater. It was exactly what Trini did.

As soon as Kim felt a pair of cold feet against her back, she shrieked and almost jumped out of bed. ''Trini!'' She groaned as she turned around to face her girlfriend with a frown. 

Trini at least had the decency to look a little guilty. ''My feet were cold!'' 

''So you decide to use me as your personal heater?!'' Kim huffed. 

''I can't help it that you are really hot.'' She wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. Play to the girl's ego to make her less annoyed and make the problem go away. She knew that it would work. 

''You are lucky that you are cute.'' Kim rolled her eyes but a hint of a smile was on her lips. ''And smooth.'' 

''Smooth? Yes. Cute, not so much.'' Trini adjusted the four blankers on top of her and stuck out her tongue. Yes, four of them and all of them were needed. 

''See? That's cute!'' Kim leaned towards her girlfriend again and placed a soft peck on her lips. 

''I'm not cute! I am a badass Power Ranger!'' She huffed as she had trouble adjusting one of the blankets on top of her. 

''Sure, a badass Power Ranger that is losing the battle with a blanket.'' Kim laughed and helped her girlfriend who seemed to be drowning under the pile of blankets. ''I cannot understand that you can sleep under all those blankets and not die of all the heat.'' 

''And I cannot understand how you can sleep with just one blanket but need multiple pillows to fall asleep.'' Trini shrugged but barely managed because of the weight of the blankets. She wiggled under the blankets to get a bit more comfortable and started to pout when she wasn't that comfortable and felt that something or rather someone was missing. 

Kim was about to close her eyes when she saw her girlfriend pouting. ''What's wrong?'' She tilted her head while she looked over at Trini. ''Don't tell me you need another blanket.'' 

''I'm still cold.'' 

''Impossible.'' 

''But, babe!'' Trini continued her pout. She didn't like being called cute but would she use it to her advantage? Absolutely. 

''Unbelievable, I closed even my windows for you.'' 

''It is not my fault that your room is basically like a fridge, Kim!'' 

''It is not.'' 

''It is.'' 

''It is not.'' 

''Whatever!'' 

''You have four blankets!''

''This gets us nowhere.'' Once again Trini tried to pout, this time making her eyes as big and pleading as she could. A perfect imitation of Puss in Boots, or as close as humanly possible. ''Can you please come over here and be my bonus blanket?'' 

Kim knew she had lost the moment she saw those eyes. Trini had her wrapped around her finger. ''Only because I am the best girlfriend in the world.'' She raised her arm and scooted over to her girlfriend to fit under all the blankets. 

Trini smiled and tucked under Kim's arm when she was close enough. ''The best.'' She kissed her girlfriend's cheek and rested her head on Kim's shoulder. ''Goodnight, princess.'' 

''Who is the princess now?'' Kim mumbled under her breath as she wrapped her arm around Trini's shoulder, her thumb gently caressing Trini's skin until she would fall asleep. 

This was not the hot night that Kim was expecting when you have the whole house to yourself.


End file.
